


A Dame With Bigger Plans

by Lilbean12



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll add more as I go along with the story, i'm horrible at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbean12/pseuds/Lilbean12
Summary: Arabella , nicknamed 'The Lost Starlet of New Carlos', a nickname given by her classmates and fellow citizens for Arabella's love of big lights and even bigger cities. Arabella isn't like most girls in her town, she isn't interested in marriage and taking care of children. Her main interest is New Vegas and it's big lights. So when a mysterious playboy comes to her small town, she is immediately attracted to his dashing good looks, his expensive taste, and most importantly, his power. The playboy introduces himself as Benny, and claims he is one of the leaders of the Three Families of New Vegas. A man who will forever change her life...





	1. A Life With No Plot

**CHAPTER 1: A Life With No Plot**

* * *

 

[Arabella](https://mattsko.files.wordpress.com/2014/09/smile-gif-400.gif) sticks her shovel into the dirt, and scoops up the mud. After that, she tosses the dirt into a corner and repeats. This was the second time this month, that Arabella got in trouble in school and probably not the last. Arabella always knew she was different from the rest of the girls in her school, she was never the stereotypical stay at home wife. When Arabella was young, her and her friends were able to watch a movie which they had found on a tape. The movie was called [Breakfast at Tiffany's](http://www.inquiriesjournal.com/article-images/uid-1236-1403098405/d964f5.jpg). Though her friends mocked where the main character lived, Arabella became fascinated by the large buildings and even larger crowds. Arabella became fascinated with the main character, Holly and the actress whom played her.

 

Arabella endlessly searched around for old newspaper clippings of hints of who the actress was, and stumbled upon one after months of searching. She learned the actress who played Holly was named [Audrey Hepburn](https://cdn.theculturetrip.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/audrey1.jpg), and learned that she was born almost 353 years ago. It made her sad how she could never find anything after that, and she only knew the name of the actress. The movie did change Arabella, into a person no one in New Carlos would ever want. Arabella was witty, independant, and had bigger plans than anyone in the town could imagine. Arabella dreamed of living in New Vegas, the city she could only see from a distance.

 

She would always go outside at 7:30 to see the lights of the city be turned on, and she watched the lights from the buildings being turned on. She always wondered what the buildings were, and who they were. [Her mother](http://68.media.tumblr.com/7a5805835ffed03b0b60d53c94748296/tumblr_inline_nfyfrnmQJz1sknikr.gif) on the other hand, did not want Arabella to be thinking of such things. She wished for Arabella to become a house wife, and produce heirs just like her mother did when she was Arabella's age. But Arabella was a stubborn one, and claimed she would rather die then spend the rest of her life inside New Carlos.

 

With the introductions over, let's get back to what Arabella is doing. After her teacher caught Arabella mimicking her, she made Arabella scoop dirt for the farmers. Hoping Arabella would learn her lesson and behave, which never happened. Arabella felt the sun hitting her face, and felt sweat dripping from her face. Her hands gripping the shovel, now feeling sore. Arabella heard the ring from the school, meaning school was over. This meant the teacher would be coming out and dismissing Arabella. 

 

As Arabella dug, she peered at the Mojave desert which was in front of her. As she was helping the farmers, she was outside of town where the crops were. She looked over at New Vegas, and smiled slightly at the sight of it.

 

> "Arhy!" A female voice could be heard shouting, behind Arabella.
> 
>  

Arabella immediately recognized the voice of the female, it was her friend [Melanie](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/7d/f8/d4/7df8d4642c79277f72732865c73b0316.gif). Arabella sighed and dropped her shovel, she turned around to see Melanie walking up the steep hill where Arabella was. When Melanie got up the hill, she smiled and approached Arabella.

 

> "Hey Melanie, what are you doing out here?" Arabella asked, as she crossed her arms and observed Melanie.

 

> "Looking for you, of course. I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the deli, Mr. Johnson promised me a discount after I helped his daughter with homework. And as you look like you haven't had food in a year, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." Melanie said with her usual smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "I have to wait for Mrs. Vanderbilt to let me leave. Otherwise she will be on my case, AGAIN." Arabella said with a sigh. Melanie rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow at Arabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Mrs. Vanderbilt is too busy shagging the mayor to worry about you, remember last time she left you out here for an hour? And didn't someone tell you she forgot to dismiss you from digging because she was too busy shagging? Come on Arhy, live a little!" Melanie said with excitement in her voice. Arabella sighed and took one last look of New Vegas. She felt like when she looked at New Vegas, it would always give her the answer. And the answer right now was,  _live a little._
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay, let's get the fuck out of here." Arabella said with a smile, turning back to Melanie. Melanie clapped her hands in excitement and grabbed Arabella's hand. Together, they both walked back to the town.
> 
>  

When they got into town, they saw the streets were empty. Which was rare for a working day, usually everyone was out and about. As they got close to the deli, they noticed where everyone was. Pretty much the whole town, which wasn't much people, were gathered around the local pub. 

 

Melanie and Arabella decided to see what the fuss was about, and walked through the crowd found their friend [Olivia](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-V4gseEEksG8/V2YEvyVRY9I/AAAAAAAALIk/kHmc5_0zF4A3V1HaucO_PXNQ7OvZC5yYgCLcB/s1600/tumblr_nghwv0XVUk1rdfgw4o1_500.gif). Melanie and Arabella stood next to Olivia who was standing near the front. Olivia had an excited look on her face, and she was gripping her school book close to her chest.

 

Melanie looked at Olivia as Arabella tried to find out what everyone was looking at.

 

> "What's the fuss about?" Melanie whispered to Olivia. Olivia looked over at Melanie and pointed towards the pub.
> 
>  
> 
> "An outsider! An outsider from New Vegas is here!" Olivia said with her usual excited voice. When Arabella heard the words 'New Vegas' and 'Outsider', she felt a sense of excitement rush through her. A person from New Vegas, actually came to their town. She couldn't believe it, someone from her wildest dreams were just inside the pub. The pub where her mother worked at... This could be her chance at a new start....
> 
>  

But oh if Arabella only knew, who was really in there... Not just any person from New Vegas, but someone who would change her life forever... Someone who would make her wildest dream come true, and her worst nightmare... 

 

 


	2. Chairmen of New Vegas

**CHAPTER TWO: CHAIRMEN OF NEW VEGAS**

* * *

 

After Arabella acknowledged the possibilities of this stranger being in her small town, she pushed through the crowd of people towards the back door of the pub. Olivia and Melanie looked over in confusion, but shrugged it off and returned to trying to catch a peek of the newcomer.

 

Arabella ran towards the back exit, which her mother always told to use so she wouldn't be bothered by her mother's patrons. Arabella dug into her pocket, and slipped the key into the lock. When she heard the door click open, she swiftly opened the door and raced inside. Arabella's mother had bought the pub with Arabella's [father](http://dearmrgable.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/mickey-rooney.jpg). They built the pub which was the bar downstairs, and their personal apartment upstairs. Everything had been going amazing, her mother gave birth to their only daughter Arabella Victoria Jones and they became the most successful pub in New Carlos. But on one fateful night, that fucking night... Some drunken idiot dared another drunken idiot to try and grope her mother. Being the idiot he was, he accepted. He started to grope her mother, and being the man her father was, he rushed over and told the guy to get out.

 

But when the guy refused, her father tried to push him out. But the guy was able to grab a beer bottle and smash it over her father's head. He started to beat her father, screaming gibberish. Her mother tried to stop him, but was knocked out with a headbutt when she grabbed him. Later that night, the sheriff came and arrested the man. The doctors tried to save her father, but to no avail. He died only two hours after the man was arrested, and his last words were "Remember to stay strong, Gracie." Grace was her mother's named, she was named after her great-grandmother who looked very similar to her mother.

 

After his death, the man was sentenced to death for killing another citizen of New Carlos. Her mother never was the same, she sometimes forgot the reason to live. But the words her husband said, always kept her going. She knew she had to protect her daughter, and give her the life her father always wanted their baby to have. The pub was still successful, but some idiots started to spread a myth that the pub was haunted with her father's ghost. Which was total bullshit. 

 

It was hard controlling Arabella, who had a mind of her own. Just like her father, Arabella was stubborn. She knew what she wanted, and she would never let anyone stand in her way. Her mother heard myths about New Vegas, and it's problems and did not want her sweet Arabella being apart of that. But said before, Arabella had a mind of her own.

 

* * *

 

 

Arabella rushed inside and started to head towards the stairs. But she was stopped in her tracks, with the slight view of the newcomer. He was sitting at the bar, with some [girl](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/cb/31/fc/cb31fc195f23357feb120b0aa8fd9c6f.jpg) on his lap. The girl was giggling over something the newcomer said, and Arabella watched the man sip his whiskey. She was suprised by his looks, but she brushed it off. She wasn't looking for a partner, she was looking for an escort to guide her to New Vegas. Nothing more. 

 

Arabella rushed up the stairs, and started to search for her mother. She ended up finding her mother, sitting on her bed smoking a cigarette. Arabella sighed in relief and rushed over to her mother. 

 

> "Mother, you didn't tell me some newcomers from Vegas were coming!" Arabella exclaimed, with a large smile. Her mother sighed, and put out her cigarette before looking at her daughter.
> 
>  
> 
> "First off,  I had no idea they were coming. They just walked in with the mayor and he explained who they were. Second off, even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you because I know how you would react." Her mother said as she stood up and headed towards her dresser. Arabella gave a confused expression and followed her mother.
> 
>  
> 
> "What do you mean, mother?" Arabella asked, while watching her mother brush out her hair. 
> 
>  
> 
> "You would act like how you are acting now." Her mother said as she brushed the final part of her hair. Then, she put down the hairbrush and began to put her pearls on.
> 
>  
> 
> "Mother why are you dressing up?" Arabella asked, while she watched her mother put the pearls around her neck. Her mother sighed and turned around to look at Arabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "The mayor asked that I put on my best clothes for the guests, he wants me to make a good impression on the man. The mayor thinks that the man might pay for some of the town's expenses, mayor thinks he's buddies now with the guy. Which is never true, but I'm not about to deny the mayor and hear his dumb lecture of how I ruined everything." Her mother replied with annoyance in her voice. 
> 
>  
> 
> "What should I do?" Arabella asked, but she knew exactly what she was going to do. When her mother wasn't around, Arabella was going to snob up to the man and convince him to take her to New Vegas. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Funny you ask, I wanted to know if you would help me down in the bar. The man brought a few 'friends' if you would call them, they are way too needy for me to handle them on my own, so I thought to ask you." Her mother said, while she put on her high heels. 
> 
>  
> 
> "I thought you wouldn't trust me around people from New Vegas." Arabella said with arrogance in her voice, she crossed her arms and watched her mother walk over to her. Her mother softly touched Arabella's face, and stroked it.
> 
>   
> "I don't, but I have no one else. Don't mess this up, or I'll be forced to send you to stay with [Aunt Maureen](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxm0gwS44S1qi0ryko1_r1_500.gif) again." Her mother said with a smirk, Arabella rolled her eyes and giggled.
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course I'll help you, should I find something fancy?" Arabella asked, her mother smiled and nodded before heading out the bedroom door into the living room. Arabella sighed, and walked to her bedroom.
> 
>  

She slowly opened the door, to her [bedroom](http://conceptartworld.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/The_Last_of_Us_Concept_Art_JS_n16.jpg). She walked over to her dresser, and started to dig through it. She found a [red dress](https://img.mytheresa.com/560/560/33/jpeg/catalog/product/be/P00243134.jpg) which was stuffed deep inside her dresser. She threw the dress onto the bed and leaned down and started to search under her bed. She grabbed a pair of [white heels](https://www.shoesofprey.com/pic/shoe/2ooDsO.jpg). After that, Arabella took off the current clothes she was wearing and changed.

 

When she was done, she observed herself in the mirror. She smoothed down a wrinkly side, and then began to put her hair up. When she was done with that, she looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She took a deep breath and left her room.

 

* * *

 

 

> "Now remember Arhy, this isn't just anyone. We need to make a good impression." Her mother said as she moved a strand away from Arabella's face. Arabella giggled and gave her mom a look of, 'I know what I'm doing'. 
> 
>  
> 
> "I got it mom, snob up." Arabella said. Her mother sighed in releif, and gave Arabella a reassuring smile. After that, she opened the door where the man was.
> 
>  

The room reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. The man still had the girl on his lap, and Arabella now noticed many other men in the room. Not as well dressed as the New Vegas man, not in the slightest. They looked like other wastelanders. Arabella's mother walked behind the counter, and began to serve the men. 

 

Arabella stood there awkwardly, she had no idea what to do. Men started to notice Arabella, they began to wolf whistle her and purr at her. This made the newcomer look at what they were oogling over, and what he saw amazed him. He had completley forgotten about the girl on his lap, he was fully focused on the girl in the corner of the pub.

 

The girl on his lap seemed to become jealous and stood up and headed towards another man. The newcomer stood up, and slowly approached Arabella. 

 

Now, he was in front of her. He was probably one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, her blue eyes worked perfectly with her long brown locks. Arabella smelt his scent, it was nothing like she had ever smelled before, it reminded her of pre-war men in a way. The man smirked, and put out his hand for Arabella to shake.

 

> "Names Benny, leader of the Chairmen in New Vegas." Benny said with a casual voice. His voice sent shivers down her spine, like no one had ever done. 

 

 


End file.
